


A horse and a fish

by Jaxxillac



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Centuar!Jean, Centuar!Mikasa, Dark Marco Bott, Dog!Eren, M/M, Satyr!Levi, Siren!Marco, omega! marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxxillac/pseuds/Jaxxillac
Summary: Marco is a siren, a merman with a 82 ft. long tail and is stronger and faster. Jean is a centaur. They meet in a zoo in the 'Mythology Room' What will happen, will they be friends or enemy's? Read to find out what happens in this insane story!





	1. The Beginning

Marco's P.O.V.

I looked over at the glass of the cage I was caught in. I remember swimming peacefully in the ocean, merfolk scurrying away from me, because I'm a Siren. A merfolk's main enemy, we are known to be the only creature to kill these creatures besides air. I sigh heavily and stare at the two-legged merfolk. To me, they're not really merfolk, I just never caught their species name. Then they came. On a boat. I was trying to catch a dolphin to eat because I hadn't eaten in a week, that's normal for me because I can live up to a month without eating before it starts to effect me. I didn't see the net and I got tangled in it. I start to tear up and swim to the bottom of the giant 'tank' I think it was called. I see young menfolk, is what I decided to call them, staring at me with eyes wide in amazement. I was happy at the thought of them being so excited to see me, so I did a few tricks to see what would happen. Right before I did, something or someone caught my eye. He was a centaur with golden eyes, a two-toned undercut, a horse-like face, which made me giggle despite that menfolk were watching me, his horse body was a tan fur with a dirty-blonde tail, and his hooves were black, turning from black to tan up each leg. He looks at me and I blush, turning away. The young ones at the tank kept pounding on the glass, hurting my ears. I cover them and used my very long blue-grayish tail and smacked the glass scaring the young bastards. I swim around until every creature that wasn't caged, left. I swim to the top of my tank.

"Hi!" I yelled towards the Centaur. He ignored me and turned around and lied down. I sigh and screamed this time. "Can you understand me?!" He got up and turned around looking pissed beyond beliefs.

"Why don't you shut up, freckles!" He growled back at me and I hissed.

"You're mean!" He rolled his eyes at what I said and grinned.

"And you're cute." He laughed and I blush. Cute? He called me cute!

"I uhh, what's your name?" I called out to him, hoping he'd respond. He didn't. I growl slightly to myself. "I'm Marco! I hope we can be friends." He looks at me and I curl my tail, hiding what possibly could make him hate me.

"Jean, my name is Jean, now go to sleep. You won't be able to with those humans and their children running around and screaming. Good night." He said his name was 'Jean' it kinda sounded French. Like saying John just with a little accent at the 'J'. I smile and swam to behind a large rock and took care of my 'problem'.

**_Time skip brought to you by my brother Jay (GekimugonKiller)_ **

I woke up instantly to 'children', is so what Jean says they are, banging on my tank again. I smack them away with my tail, again, and they run off to annoy Jean. That pissed me off. I swam to the top and hissed at them when they annoyed Jean to no end. They looked at me and screamed, running to other cages. I turned to Jean and he mouthed 'Thank you'. I nodded and mouthed back 'No problem'. I'm not sure he can lip-read, but I'm very good at it. I took my chance to look around since yesterday was my first day. I looked to my left and saw a Satyr. He had a neat, raven undercut and his fur for his legs and tail was pitch-black. He looked at me with piercing silver eyes that literally dug through me. I looked away as soon as possible to avoid dying. I laugh so loud that the other mythical creatures stared at me like I'm insane. I sigh and curl up to sleep.

Jean's P.O.V.

I look over at the 'Merman' sleeping. How could he sleep during the day with all these brats banging on our cages? I shook my head and clop around. I suddenly got an idea to get out of here, but now's not the time. I hurry and stumble behind some bushes and lied down low. I am very happy that the humans made this cage huge. I have room to gallop and run around without running into anything. Well besides trees. I chuckle and look at Marco. All I could see was a clump of Blue-gray scales and a little bit of black hair. I grin, but the grin quickly faded once I heard children coming back along with a human who cares for this place. She, I think it's a she I don't pay attention to genders but it had two lumps on the chest stating it was female like my kind, came over to my cage and tossed some apples in even though behind me is a peach tree. I sigh and come out for the children's entertainment. I hate apples, but the children love to see me. I have no idea why. I was just about to put on a show before everything went black. I tried to get my eyes to adjust. I heard screaming of children and a voice telling everyone to calm down. I heard it. Thunder. I roll my eyes and plop down, enjoying the darkness.

"Hey!" I heard Marco yell at me. I look up to see nothing, just black. I follow his voice to the end of my cage facing him. "Are you okay?" I nodded hoping he could see. "That's good, is this usual for the power to go out?" I didn't know that I came here a day before he did.

"I don't know, I was only here a day before you." I sat against the cage and listened to Marco babble about darkness and saying he's used to it because of his homeland and blah blah blah. I chatted back to him until the power came on and we pretended we weren't chatting. Everyone was gone by the time the power came back on. My heart raced and I gallop to the back of my cage. I shoot off running like the tranquilizer dart they used to capture me. I made it. I jumped over the cage line. I slow down and pant, leaning on Marco's cage. Boom! I jumped and laugh when I saw Marco. His face was smashed against the glass and his tail curling. I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop laughing at the face he was making. I calmed down and he swam to the top and tried to climb out. I chuckle and jump bopping his nose and push him back in.

"Is it possible for me to be free to?" I nodded and we kept talking until we heard humans walking. I freak out and jump over the cage again. They didn't notice me hopping the cage luckily. I look over at Marco who swam and hid. I don't blame him, those children are assholes. I look around for that MP3 player I snuck out of a teen's pocket. I put is earbuds and listen to 'Flesh' by Simon Curtis. I smile and keep listening. I put the MP3 player in my hair, which surprisingly stayed unnoticed. I run out and sing loudly.

"Oh my god Jean shut the fuck up!" I heard Levi yell. Damn Satyr, always on my ass. I shrug and dance. The humans finally leave and I gallop towards the end of my cage where Marco's tank is. I wave to him and he swims to the top.

"Hey Jean!" He says with a smile. I smile back and respond with a simple 'hi'. We talked for a while and I am starting to grow a odd crush on him. I know it's weird to have the hots for a fish, but he is sexy! Wait, sexy? Oh my god I said it out loud. "What? Who's sexy, Jean?" I looked at Marco who's looking around, flicking his tail in anger. Jealous! I laugh and he glares at me. Damn that glare is sexier than Levi's, then again only Eren thinks that glare is sexy. I blow a kiss at Marco and he gasps.

**Marco's P.O.V.**

H-he likes me? I grin and return the kiss. He gallops around and comes back with flowers. I catch them when he throws them, almost dropping them. He chuckles and I glare at him again. I knew he liked my glaring because every time I do it he blushes. The zoo keeper came into our room because well I forgot to say that this is the mythology room of a zoo/aquarium. I zoom down deep into the tank and hide. I look through the water and see Jean doing the same. I heard something hit the water and I attack whatever hit the water. Salmon. I get confused that it's already dead. I toss it back out and I hear Jean laugh. The dead fish comes in again, I toss it out. It was like this for a half an hour. I get pissed and jump out of the water and throw he fish at the human, knocking him out. I do a flip before splashing into the water. I hear clapping when I rise to the the top and I look at Jean clapping. I smile and wave at him.

"You know we have German tomorrow..." I heard Jean mutter. I knew a little bit of German. German is common for merfolk, but I'm not a merfolk, I'm a siren. I nod at him and dive into the water to get some rest.

 ** _Time skip one week brought to you by a Dickless Shitmonster!_** (Btw the humans know their names and know they speak human languages)

I sigh picking at my fingernails ignoring the German teacher. I was interested the first week, but now, meh. I look at Jean, my boyfriend and wink at him. He looks at me and holds in his laugh. I makes faces at him and mock the teacher.

"Marco? Do you have something to say?" The teacher looks at me, obviously not amused. I shake my head and sink into the water more to get my head wet. The teacher turns around and I spit water at Jean. "Marco! Say sorry to him in German, now!" My eyes widen and I stutter then remember what Levi said.

"Umm fick mich hart, Papa?" I heard Levi face palm and the Teacher looked at me then Jean.

"Disgusting!" He left and Jean burst into tears laughing.

"What did I say?" I asked Jean, worried.

"You said 'Fuck me hard, Daddy'!" Jean went into another laughing fit while he rolled on the ground, kicking his hooves. I covered my mouth and my tail twisted and curled. "It's okay, Marco. I wouldn't mind! Let me guess, you overheard Levi talking to Eren in German?" I nodded and blood rushed to my cheeks. It was night and Jean leapt over the cage and trotted to my tank. I swim down and look at him, face to face. I kiss the glass and he does as well. He pulls away and smiles and tosses a fuzzy round thing into my tank. I rush to it, examining it. I grin and before I tossed it back he spoke to me. "You eat it!" I look at the weird ball and take a bite. It was sweet and fleshy. I loved it and kept eating it. I swam up and tossed the pit at Levi. Right before it hit his cage I grabbed Jean and brought him into the water. He kicked and squirmed trying to get air. I got air through my gills and kissed him, giving him fresh air. I laugh when we both heard Levi yelling at everyone but me because he knows I don't eat peaches. After he stop yelling and went to sleep, I brought Jean to the surface. He gasped and hung onto the tank ring. My eyes widen and I curled my tail again.

"What is it, Marco?" I look at him, staring at his ass. I quickly avert my attention to his face.

"I uhh, I was..." He looked at me with a disgusted look on his face.

"You creatures get them too? I thought you mated differently like the female would lay an egg and the males would swarm around the eggs somehow fertilizing it. Ew" I frown and he jumps out. I smack the tank and swim around. He was already over the fence and sleeping. I was a type of creature that doens't need sleep, but I sleep because I'm bored. I look at Jean and I swim to the bottom, then swam back up at half my usual speed for when I'm in the ocean. I jump out of my tank and flip around towards Jean's cage. My tail started to dry, but I ignored it. Drying up will kill me if I'm out to long, I can last 24 hours exactly before I die.

"Jean!" I call for him. It was a Sunday so nobody will be here in the morning. I slither towards the bars of his cage and try to slip through them. I failed and slid down them. I knew Jean was asleep, I also know he hates me now, but he wouldn't let me die. I hit my head on the bars trying to awake him. "J-Jean..." I pass out.

"Marco!" I hear my name being called from Jean's throat. I look up at him, he was still in the cage. "Why are you here?!" Jean was confused and scared, I could sense it. I lift my top half and realized that I only had like 3 hours left of moisture.

"I-I'm sorry I just..." I coughed and blood came out. I looked back at him. "I still love you!" I yelled at him, my voice hoarse from lack of water. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I can't be with a sexual and horny fish that just wants me for sex." My eyes widen. I never thought of him that way. I knew that he hated me 100%, but it didn't matter. My tail that was a blue-gray was now a dark grey with red leaking over it. I smile weakly and look at him.

"I never thought about you in that kind of way. I saw... saw..." I pant, catching my breath from talking and turn around to the tank. I try climbing it, but fish can't fly or climb. I start to cry, my voice cracking. I dig my fingernails into the glass. I hear a thump and Jean was there lifting my tail. "S-stop..." I try to fight him and wrap my tail around him, choking him. I leap off him and hit the edge of the tank and slipped into the water. I twitch and my tail turns red with pure anger. I leap out of the water and latch onto Jean swirling my tail around him. "You loved me right?" I tighten my grip and right before I finished him off my tail turned a dark blue and I dropped to the ground, crying. Jean was surprised then he raised his front legs and my tail turned white with fear. "WAI-" he stomped on a vital part of my tail. I coughed out a lot of blood and shook. My tail started turning black.

"What does black mean?" Jean asked after he got off.

"Probably the color before a siren dies..." I look at Jean, unknowing what he's thinking. I twist and I hear a pop and my tail turns blue-gray. I leap and grab onto the edge, swinging my tail into the water. I sigh and Jean turned to walk away. I noticed that I was hard and I swim to the surface and grab his tail, dragging him with me. I bring him the bottom and wrapped my tail around his horse half. He screams under the water and tries to escape. I bring him the the surface for him to breathe. I tighten my grip and lower my torso down to his rear. I steady myself, ignoring Jean's screams for help and telling me to stop, and ram in. I hear his blood boiling scream and I go faster dragging him back into the water, but he hung on. I ripped him off and plunge to the bottom with my dick still lodged in him. I sigh in pleasure and grunt, shaking my head and wondering where all the blood is coming from. I look down from the back of his neck where I was biting. Blood came out of his ass and I grin. My humps get sloppier and I kiss him, giving him air, and cumming in him. I sigh and pull out, unwrapping my tail from his body and push him up to breathe. He pants and coughs, crying. I didn't feel completely satisfied so I pushed him out and I hear 3 loud cracks at around the same time and his pitiful scream. I slide out of the water and I slither around. I picked his head up by his hair and grabbed his chin with my other hand. He looked down at my abdomen and struggled. I grin sadistically and forced his head onto my erection and wrapped my tail around his torso and neck. I grunt and face fuck my ex. His arms wiggle trying to get free of my tail, but I didn't allow it. I push his head further until his soft lips touch my scales. I smile when he starts choking. I was just finishing when I hear a zoo keeper coming this way. I release my seed into his throat and leap back up and into the water. Jean struggles to get up and I watch him, but his front legs and his left back lag was broke. There was blood and cum leaking out of his rear and cum out of his mouth. I snicker and swim to the back of the tank and faked sleeping. The zoo keeper caught Jean and brought him away. After he came back I waved to him and swam around, feeling all the pent up pressure was let out. I was soon let out into the ocean after dragging at least 12 humans into the water and raping them in a week 10 children and 2 adults. I sigh and swam through the ocean and into a river that dried out after I got to a lake. I swim around and see a shadow of a centaur. Jean. He was let out. I swim up and hide in a fallen tree and see he has a family of his own. I black furred centaur with long black hair and gray-black eyes and their child that was male with shoulder-length black hair, a dark brown coat, and dark yellow eyes. I smiled and swam close to them and lashed, grabbing the child. Jean didn't know it was me because he chased me into the giant lake. I laugh and he stops. I drag the kid down, but gave up to kill it and brought it to his mother. I swam down and waited for Jean. He didn't notice his child was back, or he did and wanted to make sure it didn't happen again. He was gonna try to kill me. I swim up and showed him who I was. I now had an eye-patch made out of the end of a dragon's tail over my right eye that I lost killing the dragon. I smirk when he see's me and tries to escape. I roll my eyes and swim towards him and drag him down and started round 2~


	2. Yandere Omega?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean finds a new home after he meets an old 'friend', but something bad happends to Marco, he finds out, he's an Omega. A rare breed of a Python-Siren, Male omega's are rare enough, but a Siren, no way! A Python-Siren, Never.
> 
> This contains Darco or Dark Marco. Yandere actions as well. Beware, blood and gore in later in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> ~: Flashback  
> ~/: End of Flashback  
> 'Italiacs': In mind  
> "BOLD AND CAPS": Repeat of last chapter  
> {:}: Timeskip  
> /;/ : P.O.V. change  
> [+]: Dream  
> [-]: End of dream

**_" I swam down and waited for Jean. He didn't notice his child was back, or he did and wanted to make sure it didn't happen again. He was gonna try to kill me. I swim up and showed him who I was. I now had an eye-patch made out of the end of a dragon's tail over my right eye that I lost killing the dragon. I smirk when he see's me and tries to escape. I roll my eyes and swim towards him and drag him down and started round 2~"_ **

 

Jean's P.O.V.

I struggled when the psycho dragged me down to this damned lake. My life suddenly flashed before my eyes (It was kinda boring LOL bts)). I remember first meeting that fish.

**_~_ **

_I enjoyed watching the fish swim around in his tank, occasionally glancing at me with his beautiful brown eyes. He was so kind to me after the humans left. I decided to be an asshole and pick on him. He pouts, so I call him cute. I was slightly confused at his red face, then he swam behind a rock. I thought he was sick. I ignore it and sleep.  
_

_{:}_

_I look at him and flirted a bit, but that's all. I jumped out of my cage and we laughed and talked. In German he made a huge mistake of asking me to bang him, it was very funny, until he got an erection which was downright disgusting. He tried to get forgiveness from me, I denied his request and apologies. He jumped out of the water and of course I ignore him of course. He kept begging for forgiveness and saying that it was an accident. I knew it, he only wanted me for sex. He denied that he did, I didn't believe him. I was kind of worried judging by how **big** he was. Then again, he's dying right now, his tail gray, cracked, and bleeding. I decided to help him in. He ends up choking me and jumping in himself after I tried to push him back into the tank. I sighed and turned around and he jumped out to attack me. He choked me and I whacked him off and raised my front hooves, his tail turned white and I popped his tail. He screamed and it turned black. He twisted and it popped back, turning the Blue-Gray it was. I turned around to walk away again and he used his tail and grabbed me, dragging me to the bottom. He swims the the top and lets me breath. I feel him tighten his grip on my horse half , then I feel something long and thick poke my ass. I scream and yell at him to stop, then he thrusted deep into me. It hurt, a lot, but instead of stopping, he tried to drag me under, but I hung on. He then ripped me off and dragged me down, going harder and faster. I felt myself bleed from how huge this Siren was. He stops biting my neck to look down and his humps get sloppy, telling me he's close. He kisses me to give me air, cumming in me as well. He pulls out and pushes me to the surface, pushing me out of the tank. I hit the concrete and break all of my legs except the hind right leg. He jumps out and slithers to me, lifting up my chin. I see his rock hard length in from of my face. I struggled and he wrapped his tail around my torso and shoves his cock in my mouth. He tightens his grip on my chest, pinning my arms to the sides. He pushes deeper until it touches the back of my throat. I gag and felt my lips touch his scales, the zookeeper comes over and he cums, pulls out, then jumps into the water. He was released because he raped many humans after. I was let out because it was illegal to have mythical creatures caged. I met a nice Centaur named Mikasa, we had a kid, with another on the way, and lived a nice life. It was nice until a water creature dragged down our son. I ran to it to kill it, not realizing he released my son. I stopped when I saw who/what it was. A Siren. Marco. I tried to run but he dragged me down._

~/

I struggle in the siren's grip, attempting to free myself. Just in this case, he squeezes tighter. I try to say something, but water floods in my mouth. I kicked and squirmed, his grip releasing a bit. I rise to the top and swim towards Mikasa and Naseki, my pregnant wife and son. I reach the shore and looked back to where he was, but no sign of him. I sigh and trot with my family.

/;/ Marco's P.O.V.

_'I let him go... I fucking let him go... dammit!'_ I crush a bunch of things in my cave with my tail. ' _At least he still believes I will die when I'm out of water, which I totally lied to him! We can easily morph our bottom half to any snake our siren form represents. Example: My brother, Ethan Bott, he is Rattlesnake. He doesn't have a rattle when he's siren, but he has a poisonous bite. My siren tail is strong and about as long as a whale, I can easily kill one. By that I mean, I'm Python. Why am I thinking about this? Ugh, I'm so weird...'_ I flip my tail and looked around. ' _Two exit's, one in the corner into the water, and the open mouth cave opening for land...'_ Then I had sudden realization, what if Jean, his slut-horse, and his brat come here?

"Heh heh, I guess that will be a surprise!" To my benefit, I hear clopping of three horses. ' _Or centaurs!'_ I snicker and quickly change back into my sea form and dive into the water.

"Hey Mikasa, do you think this is good enough? It's spacious and there is a pond over there for us to drink, it's perfect!" I hear Jean's voice, what luck!

"Jean, you need a break, you've been working your ass off to look for a home, what if this one's already taken?" I heard a females voice. Cunt.

"Dad, I think it's perfect! Mommy, can we stay?" I peek and look at the young one heading closer to me. I duck down into the water, opening up my gills to breathe. "Dad, I saw something!" That brat... I hear clopping and I sigh, swimming away from the hole. I stay there for a bit, then swim back. He was at the mouth of the cave with 'Mikasa' and his kid. ' _What was his name again? I don't know! I can't read minds. Yet.'_ I decide to fuck with him and I throw a fish up.

"Look! We even have dinner for tonight!" I smirk and make a splash in the small hole.

"Dad, I'm scared..."

"Why's that?"

"Because, I saw the head of the thing that tried to kill you..."

"Nonsense! He can't fit through here!" I rolled my eyes. _'Yes I can.'_ "Okay Naseki, wanna go hunting with me?"

"Yeah!" I heard the brats disgusting voice.

"Hey Mikasa, can you stay here while I teach Naseki to hunt?" Jean asking his slut to stay? Ha!

"Yes, Jean, I didn't plan on going anyways, this place needs cleaning."

"We'll be back!" I hear him and his son clopping away. Until I couldn't hear their clopping, I rise to the surface and look for 'Mikasa'. She was making a bed. I smirk. _'To easy!'_ I slither out, changing my body to land type. She must've heard me because she whipped around and saw me.

"Who and what the fuck are you?" She screamed at me.

"Why, I was Jean's boyfriend in the 'Zoo'." I smirked at her and crossed my arms. She had a look of rage and anger in her eyes. She charged at me, but stopped when she sniffed the air.

"Are, are you an, Omega?" She asked pausing every few words.

"Male Python-Sirens are never Omega's." She shook her head at me.

"You _reek_ of Omega." I was getting more pissed for every second that goes by. She glared at me.

"You think you can beat me because I'm supposedly Omega?" She charges at me and I bat her away with my tail.

"I am much stronger than you think, _Snake Whore_!" That set me off, being called Snake Whore was a reason merfolk at the school went to picked on me for. I ended up killing all of them. I snapped and lunged at her, wrapping my tail around both of her chests and her neck.

_**"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT! I WILL END YOUR FILTHY LIFE HERE AND NOW!"**_ I started laughing like a maniac and squeeze tighter.

"P-please... Stop..." I heard her gasp and I smirked, turning into my sea form. My sea form had a lot of fins and spike-like thorns on my body. They begin to dig into her flesh.

"You think I'm gonna stop? Wrong!" I wrap the rest of my tail around her entire horse half, squeezing the life out of her. I heard her bones snapping and breaking. She screams, but even though I'd love to shove my dick in her mouth, I ripped her jaw off instead. She only screamed louder. ' _Good, Jean will be coming home anytime now..._ ' I crush her until everything is broken and torn, her body in a pile of mushed up bones, intestines, and muscle. I hear clopping and I slither to the water hole, trailing blood. The water turns red around me and I hear him scream. I laugh and swim after a school of fish to kill a shark or dolphin.

/;/ Jean's P.O.V.

' _No... Mikasa... she's dead... who did this?'_ I look at the trail leading to the water. I shake my head and cry. Mikasa was my life, carrying my second child.

I love her... Now she's dead. ' _I don't get to see me son or daughter...'_

"Come on Naseki, it isn't safe here..." I pick him up and he puts his hooves on either side of my back, hugging my human torso. I ran as far as my legs would carry me. We finally found a spacious uprooted tree. I sigh and fall over, sleeping right away.

[+]

_Everything was on fire, Naseki, Mikasa, and I are running from a beast. A dragon. Something leaped over my head. A snake-human also known as a Serpent, attacked the dragon, wrapping his tail around it's neck. The dragon claws the Serpent's eye, making me cringe and the Serpent fell limp, his snake half still tightening around the dragon's neck. I knew the serpent was playing dead, because the dragon was about to claim victory, until the Serpent sat up and the dragon exploded in smoke and blood. I could't see what happened, but when the smoke cleared, the Serpent was nowhere to be seen. I clop over to the dragons corps and look for the end of the tail. The end of a dragon's tail is more expensive than their head. I see the tail, but the end was gone. He must've took it. I looked around for Naseki and Mikasa. Gone. I fall down and cry, darkness consuming me slowly.............  
_

[-]

I wake up and look for my wife and child. I only see Naseki, then remembered, Mikasa's dead. I hear a slithering noise. A serpent! I grab Naseki and run. Knowing how dangerous serpents are, he had to escape. Naseki was still sleeping, otherwise he'd be crying and leading the serpent to them. I finally reach our old home where Naseki was born. I smile and frown. What will happen if I'm not aware? What happens if Naseki is taken? I wonder who that Python Serpent was. I don't know what will happen. It all takes time. I lay down and rest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Comment and at least 50 kudos for chapter three!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my little kittens! This is Jaxxillac and I hope you enjoyed, this came out unexpected, I didn't know it was gonna end up as rape, but you should know me on wattpad and Fanfiction.net, I forget/not know where things lead to :P Anyways 1 Kudos for the next story!


End file.
